


I Wouldn't Lie To You

by Artsy_trash



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Distrust, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, and they were soulmates...oh my god they were soulmates, ed is soft and patient, oswald cant emotionally process compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_trash/pseuds/Artsy_trash
Summary: Things have been pretty good between Oswald and Ed as of late, or at least that's what Oswald thinks before Ed bursts into the Iceberg Lounge demanding to talk. Now he has to make a decision: does he trust Ed or does he kick him out of his life for good?





	I Wouldn't Lie To You

"We need to talk."

Things had been fairly calm between the two of them lately, so when Ed burst through the doors of the Iceberg Lounge while Oswald was closing up, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"Yes?"

"Can you...um?" Ed gestured to the paperwork currently splayed out across the table in front of him. "I want to have your full attention here."

He sighed, grabbing his cane that was leaned against the booth and slowly easing towards Ed until he was stood in front of him. 

“Alright what’s so important that you had to have my full attention?”

“I have feelings for you”

Oswald gaped, completely dumbstruck by Ed’s sudden confession.

“Say something Oswald...please”

“Excuse me?”

“W- I said-“

“I know what you said. What do you want?”

“What...I don’t want anything Oswald. I’m telling you how I feel about you. I mean I know I’m a little late & we've both said and done some things we regret, but-“

"Why me? Why now, Ed? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing...Just you. You're all that I want Oswald- no catch, no ulterior motives"

"Bullshit."

"I mean it Oswald, truly. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me-"

"Stop"

"You're smart, you're charming, you understand me like no one else-"

"Stop it"

"You make me feel a way that words can't even begin to describe"

"ED-'

"Your eyes light up like the sun...you're the most beautiful man I've ever met-"

“I SAID STOP IT!!” Oswald gritted his teeth, his eyes burning like daggers. "Don’t you dare do that"

“Do what? I’m just telling you how I feel”

“Just....stop, okay?”

“Are you telling me to stop because you don’t believe I mean it or because you don’t believe what I’m saying is true?”

His eyes grew dark, a new kind of anger igniting inside him.

“No you don’t get to ask me that!” 

“You deserve love Oswald....Even if it doesn’t come from me”

“And you deserve a knife in your chest after everything you’ve done to me, but I’m feeling particularly nice today so I’ll let you off easy as long as you get the fuck out of my club!” 

Ed was about to argue before noticing the wetness of Oswald’s cheeks and the way his bottom lip quivered. His body slumped slightly upon realizing that his outburst of anger was nothing more than a ruse. He wasn't too late.

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that"

"Oh shut up!" 

"You can tell me to shut up or to stop talking all you want, but it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel, it doesn't change the fact that I would do anything for you...still."

His controlled stream of tears erupted into full sobs as he found his way into Ed’s arms. He wanted nothing more than to kick and scream and tell Ed that he wasn't going to fall for it, but the feeling of being in his arms felt like home. No matter how hard he tried, he and Ed had a shared destiny, carefully woven together from the day they first met.

“I wish I had never fallen in love with you Edward Nygma”

“Shhh it’s okay” his grip on Oswald tightened as he buried his nose into the shorter man’s hair and rubbed small circles on his back. 

“I- I hate you!”

“Mhmm”

“Goddamn it, why won’t you just leave?”

“Because I love you”

“No you don’t”

Ed pulled back from the embrace, softly lifting Oz's chin with his thumb.

"Oh but I do, more than anything, and I will do everything to prove that to you, no matter how long it takes."

Oswald mumbled something under his breath that Ed couldn't make out, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his jacket.  
"...stupid..."

"What was that?"

"I said that you're an asshole" he tried to sound angry, but he found the words to have no real bite.

“Oh. Well I can’t argue with that” 

Oswald sighed, feeling whatever fight he had left drain out of him. Despite his better judgement, he still trusted Ed. Sure Ed had stabbed him in the back, destroyed his empire, broken his heart, and nearly made a fool of him; but he loved him still despite all of these things. And on top of that, through all the things Ed did to him over the years, he did know that the one thing that Ed wouldn’t do- couldn’t do- was lie to him. 

"I haven't always been the best to you either I guess"

Ed hummed thoughtfully, his thumb still gently caressing Oswald's chin, coming dangerously close to his lips.

"To be fair, I think I started it"

Oz let out a wet laugh, shaking his head.

“Just kiss me already“

Ed's eyes grew wide, a small smile crossing his face before slowly leaning closer, but not quite touching Oswald's lips. He let his free hand wander up his back while he admired the striking depth of blue in Oswald's eyes, trying to savor the moment to remember forever. He was suddenly pulled out of his trace with a yelp by Oswald grabbing him by his tie and forcefully dragging him downward to meet his lips. Their noses bumped together as Oswald pulled him harder into the kiss, leaning into the table behind them, growing more ravenous before having to pull away slightly, catching their breaths. 

Ed chuckled, running his teeth along his lips. "Has anyone ever told you that patience isn't exactly your virtue?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"All the time, my love, but that hasn't stopped me before"

"Hmm well I guess I'll just have to...push your buttons a little and see what I can do about that" A devious smirk consumed Oswald's face as he licked his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it"

**Author's Note:**

> lol so uhhh funny story, i have a shit-ton of wips that i was planning on finishing today, but then i started projecting on Oz and thinking about how he'd probably have trouble emotionally processing compliments because he's not used to people being nice to him so he either gets mad or starts crying...and then i accidentally wrote 900 words about it


End file.
